Kiss the Girl
by elmaa
Summary: Eric is getting married but the girl walking down the aisle towards him isn’t Ariel. What will she do? What CAN she do? Starts from the sunset of the third day. One-shot!


**I just want to say that I am a super disney fan :D (despite my teenage age ^^) and i think EVERYONE should be one too! xD you guys don't know what your missing. **

**Haha, and I was watching the Little Mermaid the other day and I was like what if this happened.... so i wrote it :D**

**Review please! =] **

* * *

It was sunset. The setting sun was low in the sky, painting it glorious shades of red, orange and purple. It was truly breathtaking. But not even the view of the sky that she had always longed to see, not even the fact that she actually had legs to stand on, air to breathe and the Prince an arms' length away from her, so close she could reach out and touch him, could stop the progress of a solitary tear down her cheek.

The ship sailed gently on, and Ariel watched the slow progression of the Prince's bride. Each step the stranger took brought her closer to him. Each step she took was another needle in Ariel's heart. She watched as the Prince stood, hands clasped behind his back, a serene expression on his face as his beautiful bride marched on.

The bride took another step. She saw him straighten and then watched him smile- the smile not quite reaching his dull eyes. But it was the sight of the Prince, of the one who she had given up everything for, smiling at another girl that undid her. She sobbed as the memories escaped the carefully sealed box in her heart and surged forward, another tear gently flowing down her cheek. The people near her turned around at the sound and looked at the girl watching the ceremony, fresh tears on her face, pity evident on their features. Even the Prince's head turned, ever so slightly in her direction before snapping back to his approaching bride.

_There you see her  
Sitting there across the way._

She remembered sitting across him, on that boat-ride. She remembered how he seemed to look up and how she had smiled to herself. The lagoon was beautiful- that was undeniable- but it was nothing compared the young man who was across her, the muscles in his arms working as he rowed them both across the lagoon.

_She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her._

It was a very silent boat-ride. She sighed and put her face in her hands, unknowingly bringing her face (and her lips) those few centimeters closer to his.

_And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl. _

And they had both slumped down as another stroke of the oars brought the boat forward.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
My, oh my  
Look at the boy too shy  
He ain't gonna kiss the girl._

He turned away from her- avoiding her eyes.  
_  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Ain't that sad  
Ain't it shame, too bad  
You gonna miss the girl…_

Then he had admitted that he felt really bad for not knowing her name. So he was trying to guess it. 'Mildred?' He asked. She screwed up her face in distaste. He had laughed at that and said, 'Okay. No.' Then he continued guessing. 'Diana? Rachel?'

She shook her head furiously.

And Sebastian had decided to chip in and whispered in his ear. 'Ariel- her name is Ariel.'

His face seemed to brighten. 'Ariel?' He asked. She nodded enthusiastically. 'Ariel?' he asked again, trying the name out. She reached for his hands and smiled. 'Well that's kind of pretty.' He had said. 'Okay, Ariel.'

And she remembered that feeling of happiness that shot through her the first time he spoke her name.

_Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon_

Their little boat entered a different part of the lagoon. Soft foliage created an entry into a picturesque place surrounded by trees.

_Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl._

The boat slowly spun.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl_

She looked up into his dark eyes and their heads inched closer to each other.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Music play  
Do what the music say  
You wanna kiss the girl._

_  
_She felt her eyes close as they moved even closer. They were a hairsbreadth away from each other…

Then the boat had turned over, drenching them both. The birds squawked as they flew away- surprised by the sudden commotion. But he had only laughed and helped her up.

The bride reached the groom and the priest opened his book. 'Dearly beloved…' he began.

But what if that boat hadn't capsized? What if he _had_ been able to kiss her? Would she be in the same situation, watching helplessly on as he married another? Ariel remembered that moment- and imagined what would have happened if the boat hadn't abruptly turned over. He would have kissed her, for sure. She imagined the feel of his lips against hers.

And then she realized something. She loved him, and she could not just stand helplessly by as he vowed his eternal love to another.

'… Speak now or forever hold your peace.'

But Ariel couldn't speak. So she stepped out from where she was standing and into the aisle, the guests gasping at the boldness of it. The bride had turned around to see what the noise was about and narrowed her eyes at Ariel. She grabbed the Prince's hand and entwined it with her own. He hadn't turned around.

Tears streaming down her face, Ariel reached out for him and clutched at his other arm. He slowly turned around…

And time seemed to stop. She was so close to him that she could see the tiny reflection of herself in his eyes. She could count his every eyelash. He could count her every tear. And then something changed.  
Eric seemed to wake up.

He saw her so close, tears clumping her eyelashes and without thinking, he reached out for her… and kissed her.

_Kiss the girl  
Don't stop now  
Don't try and hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl.  
_

'Eric…' she spoke his name.

He always knew that voice belonged to her.

_Go on and kiss the girl… _

//END.

* * *

**Btw, that was my first official attempt at fanfiction (cos i've had lots of ideas that i never bothered writing up.) **

**Could you tell? :]**


End file.
